The Traveller Chronicles: Paradox
by Armitage374
Summary: Hootie and the Glowfish manipulated the wrong people, got ganked and now someone else have to prevent time itself from unravelling. Multiple Crossovers: Torchwood, Doctor Who, SG-1, SG-A, Priest, Doom, Star Trek  2009 , Terminator: Salvation and more.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Dont own, dont make money, dont sue.  
>Crossovers: Torchwood, Doctor Who, Hawaii 5-0, Avatar, SG-1, SG-A, Terminator: Salvation, Doom, Priest, Startrek 2009, Harry Potter, Buffy<br>Pairings: So far: Danny/Steve, Reaper!Bones/Kirk, H/Speed, Rodney/John, Ianto/Jack, Marcus/Blair, Neytiri/Jake, more to come.

And yes, I had to fudge the timelines to make it stick.

A/N noticed some errors in my timeline and decided to fix them as well as some other stuff in both prologue and chapter 1.

Prologue.

It was the year to-many-decades-centruries-and-millenia-to-count AD and The Face of Boe, once known as Jack Harkness was facing his final rest. Something he had looked forward to since his heart died at the hands of a temporally displaced alien species so long ago on a planet mostly forgotten by now in a city long time dust.

He was bitter. He hadn't wanted this life. This cage. And he knew exactly whom to blame. Not the oblivious timelord he had once revered so much. No that one was dancing to the guilty ones tunes as much as he had, despite the timelords protestation to the oppersite. And when Jack himself had finally found out, they had him trapped in a web almost impossible to break out from.

Only almost though. Face smiled maliciously. They really should have made sure all information on the infamous Jack Harkness, including a certain broadcast from the GameStation had been destroyed. So much for omnipotent beings.

Once he had seen it and rediscoverd a certain hard to remove birthmark as well as the snippets of lore, he had buried in his then already ancient mind, he had started researching. Silently, carefully and always keeping the results behind the mental wall that even THEY couldn't scale anymore. It had taken time and he had to wait millenia for the right time, but now, with the noise of the arriving TARDIS and the bonedeep knowledge that his connection to the timestream was finally weak enough, the moment was nearing rapidly. If the information he had recoverd was just half as solid as he believed, Hootie and the Glowfish would pay for their manipulations in spades and buckets of blood.

Mother did not seem to be the forgiving sort after all.

Carefully settling his expression in his 'I am a wise and ancient being whom could not hurt a fly' expression, The Face of Boe settled back for what would be his last encounter with the man he once called His Doctor.

And when it all was said and done, when the Face of Boe drew his last breath in the ruins of the oversized jar that had been his prison so long, a being of unknown origins and older than the universe felt the death of one of her chosen children.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

And Hootie and the Glowfish aka the Ancients AKA the Lanteans AKA the Ori AKA the Powers That Be AKA the Manipulative Morons whom thought they could pull a fast one on the Traveller knew fear.


	2. Time and Time Again

Disclaimer: Dont own, dont make money, dont sue.  
>Crossovers: Torchwood, Doctor Who, Hawaii 5-0, Avatar, SG-1, SG-A, Terminator: Salvation, Doom, Priest, Startrek 2009, Harry Potter, Buffy<br>Pairings: So far: Danny/Steve, Reaper!Bones/Kirk, H/Speed, Rodney/John, Ianto/Jack, Marcus/Blair, Neytiri/Jake, more to come.

And yes, I had to fudge the timelines to make it stick.

A/N noticed some errors in my timeline and decided to fix them as well as some other stuff in both prologue and chapter 1.

Chapter 1: Time and time again.

2002: Xander Harris,unknown child of one Timothy Speedle, had a fatal heartattack at the age of 21, a mercy since his mind was long gone, in reaction to the cocktail of performance enhancers and mindnumbing spells the New Council had him on after Giles, of all people, had decided, based on a "prophecy" that unless Xander impregnated as many of the slayers as possible the slayer lines were dead.

It didn't matter that the socalled prophecy were given by a known fraud. Xander had long been a thorn in the side of the way Buffy, Giles and Angel wanted to run things, especially after his stint in Africa where a Shaman had take care of certain spells on his mind and protected him from ever having them placed again.

Xanders girls, the ones he had pulled out of the war ravaged Africa and whom were loyal only to him, had long ago been either disposed of or send to remote parts of the world where they lived in ignorance of his true fate. They had been told he were dead in a demon attack.

Faith, the only one whom had suspected what had happened, was buried in a small, unmarked grave somehere on the Councils Oxford estate, her unborn baby with her, her Robin next to her.

The slayer raping Xander at the time of death, didn't notice untill she came down from her orgasm.

When Willow, his supposedly best friend, tried to bring him back from the dead to continue his torture, Hecate, one of the few ancients that actually meant well, fought back and caused the witch to die. Hecate was killed by her own bretheren for interfering in their big "Game".

2003: Horatio could only watch in despair as his Speed drowned in his own blood. Not even the red heads legendary willpower could stop it. His despair would send him down a darkened path,aided by the death of the young woman he had married as a desperate grapple for some sort of light in his life.

In the end, despairing of ever seeing something good in his life again, H ate his own gun, only survived by his friends in the lab by a few months as Judgement Day came.

2004: Marcus Wright, now convicted cop killer, signed the papers releasing his body to science. He was innocent, set up by a bunch of corrupt cops and only plead guilty to protect his sister and her two children.

His sister later married the owner of a small buisness in LA. She took his name and gave it to her children as well. Derek and Kyle Reese were young enough to soon have forgotten all but hazy images of their uncle. It was therefor a shock when they later, 5 hours before the event known as Judgment Day, were contacted by a FBI agent named Don Eppes, whom told them and their mother about the sacrifice that Marcus had given to keep them safe and of the evidence that had recently fallen in to the Feds hands vindicating both Marcus and his brother from the murder charges. They were given the re-issued war medals that had been stripped from the former Delta-force soldier after he had gotten the death sentence as well as a flag and a posthume pardon.

Derek and Kyle ran, hiding in an old cold war bombshelter, which is how they survived. Unfortunately Derek ran afoul of a Terminator and Kyle was left on his own, bitterly regretting at the age of 18 that he never got to apologize to his mother for taking off like that.

2008: Harry Potter died at the hands of a Dementor, his magic bound as he was betrayed by his family. His children would grown up not knowing that their father hadn't simply disappeared but had been murdered by people he considered friends due to something as mundane as money.

2009: Ianto Jones drew his last breath in his Captains arms. Uknowingly taking Jacks heart with him to the other side and sending him down a path that would trap him in the games of a bunch of manipulative aliens believed to be the Ancients of the Four Races.

Ianto would also later be the favorite halucination of a Jack buried alive in the cell of a revived HUB beneath Cardiff, the cell being a result of Gwen betraying him to UNIT and the coming of Judgement Day resulting in the buried alive part. He would spend the next 500 years in a space slightly bigger than a coffin and periodicly filled with seawater.

2010: Steve felt his heart break as Danny told him about Rachel and the potential baby. Even though Danny ended up staying in Hawaii and helped reinstate the honor of the 5-o as well as getting him out of jail, Steve never trusted himself to attempt getting closer than friendship to Danny after that.

Friendship and empty sex with people he didn't love, didn't recognise as his other half, would have to be enough.

Steves heart didn't stop hurting untill the missles hit Oahu and the last earthbased colony of the True Ancients were wiped out, including their most beloved leader Steve. Danny and Gracie died in eachothers arms, not even realising what was happening, thinking the airraid sirens were just a test. Noone believed in a nuclear holocaust anymore.

All that remained of Hawaii was glazed over rock.

2011 the world ended.

2018. Marcus Wright gave up his heart for his Grand Nephew not even knowing it, his nephew still in his mid twenties looking on. Neither John nor Kyle ever knew. Nor did they know that Blair was a slayer potential, a child of rape by magic of one Xander Harris and pregnant with Marcus's child.

2058: The Skynet Wars had been over for almost 30 years and the Arc had been in use for twenty. The Resource Wars was starting as the true reprecussions of first a nuclear holocaust and then almost 20 years of war against an unrelenting enemy made themselves known.

Reaper and Sam, having been lucky enough to grow up in the Mars Colony during the most sever aftereffects of the war, were returning to Earth after going though hell, litereally. Sam had a broken back that would never heal leaving her paralysed below the waist and Reaper was enhanced with C24, making him everything the UAC and later the RDA, would ever want in a soldier.

Unfortunately for them, he managed to escape, blowing up the research facility where he was held for experimentation, behind him. He also managed to make it look as if he were dead.

He never contacted his sister again out of fear for her safety and were therefor not aware that his sister married a man named Tom Sully and managed to produce a child,a son called Marcus, via surrogate. He also never found out that Sam, in the hunt for a suitable name, had found out that the name of their grandfather had been Marcus Wright.

The Arc were never reactivated.

2070: The colony on the Alpha site were almost overrun by rogue Jaffa.

The settlers, all parts of the former SGC and as many of the Colorado Springs Citizens they had managed to evacuate after Judgement Day, fought valiantly and managed to fight off the invaders by the skin of their teeth. Unfortunately one of the most devestating hits taken were to their main computers. Most of the carefully hoarded information were lost and the colony were set back by decades. It would be generations before the knowledge of the Stars were once again available. And by then the colony would have taken the name Boeshane Peninsula.

2105: Jake Sully watched the remains of his twin Tom burn in the incinerator, his last link to a life worth living dead with him.

He went to the stars and became a hero never knowing that the death had not been a failed mugging but a targeted assasination by the RDA, formerly the UAC, for having the audacity to leak files about the Augments research to the media.

Jake also didn't know about the next living descendant of Marcus Wright, a brilliant young man named George Tiberius Sully and son of Tom Sully, had been born in the same second as the ship he were on left the Sol system.

Jake got to live a long life with his new family as the Shadow Proclamation finally stepped up to their responsibility and had the time agency remove the knowledge of the Pandora coordinates from the RDA computers and all memories of them from the people whom had been there.

With the Resource Wars entering a final phase as the Augments were set loose in an attempt win territories for the RDA, Pandora became a faint memory and later an urban legend along with the Arc.

The Time Agent responsible were mindwiped to preserve Pandora from being rediscovered and his corrupt superiors decided to make sure that he also conviniently forgot about the evidence he had been gathering against them in secret. In the end he ended up missing two years and most of his childhood along with his real name due to a botched memory removal.

When he came out of the machine he had been forcifully put in, he bolted and spend the next 5 years jumping all over the timelines in a stolen Chula Warship, calling himself Jack Harkness after one of his favorite heroes from the 20th century.

2145: Atlantis, which had managed to escape Earth in the last frantic moments before the missles hit San Francisco, blew up, taking the solarsytem called New Lantea with it, as a weapon designed to take out the resident Ori known as Rodney McKay and his mate, one ascended John Sheppard blew up.

The explosion were caused when in malfunctioned in the hands of a jealous would-be assasin called Hestia Kavanaugh whom wanted John Sheppard for herself and if she couldn't have him, noone would. Close to 3000 people died on the Atlantis itself in the immidiate blast and 200 more in pudlejumpers exploring the solarsystem to find the cause of the explosion when effects of the weapon on the systems sun caused it to go Nova.

It was said that Rodney and Johns agnonised screams in the moment of death echoed all over the Pegasus Galaxy.

2165: George Kirk heard his son being born as he placed the bulk of the starship he had just been made captain of between the escaping shuttles and pods, determined to give his little family a fighting chance.

He knew it was too late for him when the autopilot failed to engage. And the Wright line once again proved how courage seemed to be ingraved in the very DNA of their bodies as he rammed his ship into the Narada,trying to take the rogue romulan ship with him as he died in a brilliant flare of light.

Unknown to him, a child, a 7 years old doctor to be had died in the initial attack, crushed under a failed bulkhead as the Narada crippled the ship. His name was Leonard Horatio McCoy.

His death would later be of use for one John 'Reaper' Grimm who wanted to get away from the ghosts of his past.

2175: James T. Kirk, allround troublemagnet, reconcidered his suicide-by-car plans as something in him screamed at the cowardism of simply allowing the car to take it with him over the edge.

As he pulled himself back up over the edge, with the help of the highway trooper, he smirked internally. At least that asshole Frank wouldn't be getting any money from the sale of that now. His glee even lasted through the thrashing mentioned Frank gave him on his return home.

It didn't ,however, last when he found out that his stepbrother Sam had taken off and left him in Hell alone.

2185: James T. Kirk met one Leonard H. McCoy on the shuttle to the Academy. Jim only wanted out of the shithole he had been living in since Winona, his oh-so-distant mother, had decided to marry Frank. He figured he could stay at the Academy for a couple of months, then say "Thanks, but no Thanks" and find something else to do. Or did that Captain whats-his-name actually think that he was interested in becoming like the father that had left him behind to face his mothers grief and his stepfathers hate?

Jim wasn't stupid. He was bloody brilliant when the mood struck him, but what was the use when people kept comparing him to his saint of a father? Captain still-couldn't-remember-his-name could be disapointed all he wanted to, Jim just needed a free ride for a while.

And Reaper just wanted a new start somewhere not Earth.

He had tried the entire "Lets have a family" thing with Jocelyn, had even overlooked the fact that the woman slept with everything with two legs and a cock, had loved his non-biological child as his own. That ended when the bitch found a richer ride than him. The worst thing about the divorce wasn't that he didn't have a penny to his name. It was the fact that the fucktard of a judge deemed that since he wasn't Jo-anns bio-dad, he wasn't entitled to visitation.

Which lead to Reaper sharing a shuttle with a to-remotely-to-count-anymore descendant of his twinsister Sam and trying to mask his raging hardon and general let's-jump-him-and-fuck-him-silly instincts, thanks C24, behind a gruff exterior and alcohol. Damned, the Kid smelled good.

It came as a big surprise to Jim Kirk that not only was he still at the Academy 3 years later, he also had a good friend. Reaper was just surprised he hadn't jumped the kid yet. Apparently he had picked up some morals somewhere along the line. Thank fuck for private quarters. And cold showers. Lots of cold showers.

2190: The Enterprise, almost done with their 5 year mission, were sent to the Pegasus Galaxy to check out the last known coordinates of the missing flying city of Atlantis. The coordinates had recently been dug out form a set of archaic computers by archaeologist researching the Boeshane Colony.

The Enterprise ran into the last remaining Superhive. And didn't survive.

The last thought on Reapers mind as he finally saw death in the eye and lost to the Grim Reaper he shared a nickname with in the vacuum of space, was that he regretted not jumping the kid and told him he loved him when he had the chance. He should have told propriety and regulations to go fuck themselves on a piece of rusty barbed wire.

And on Earth, a 4 year old child named David grew up never knowing his father was a starship captain. Even 22nd century contraceptions failed from time to time.

3300: The Church was barely holding on to their existance. Even before the Skynet wars they had been dying and during the Federation years, logic and atheism had been the rage of the time. They had only survived this long by combining every christian religion into one church. It no longer mattered if you were protestant or catholic. It was all just the Church.

In a last ditch attempt to regain their foothold in the hearts and minds of people, they used old dna data from a long dead species called the Wraith, combined with an artificial 24th gene to create a new species, the Vampire.

It was a simple plan.

They would release first a doomsday prophecy and then enough of the vampires in careful selected places to create a planet wide panic. Due to the fact that no-one knew what caused these creature to appear, the planet would be put in quarentine, leaving the remaining population in the hands of the Church.

And since the creatures would be set loose in areas generally connected with learning and technology, it would not take much to control all the information on the planet.

And the Church planned by geneations, not years.

When the situation was ripe, they would create the ultimate weapon,through a combination of Augments and the C24 research. They would create a breed of warriors that could take on the Vampires and be saviours of the human species. All while being under the strict control of the Church off cause.

Unfortunately for the Church, the Vampires were more intelligent and more capable of spreading their curse than even the Church anticipated and soon man became the truly hunted.

When the queen escaped and started setting up hives all over the continents with 'daughters' breeding armies faster than they could be exterminated by conventional means, the situation escallated out of control and the Church had to scramble to collect the surviving humans in 14 walled cities.

And somewhere in the panic, the breeding programs of the ultimate warriors was forgotten. It would take another century before the effects of the breeding program was seen in the emergence of people with special powers, amongst the most prized, an almost uncanny ability to predict what happened in their immidiate surroundings during a fight as well as superior strength and speed.

The Church, having by now recreated history to fit their own needs and claimed that the vampires had always been around, found these people and pressed them into service either by threats or promises they had no intentions of fulfilling. They called these warrior Priests.

By now there was only 8 cities left.

And for decades all was relatively well. The Vampires were forced to a standstill thanks to the Priests and the Church celebrated by claiming it was their God that had found mercy for the wicked humans due to the intervention of the Church. That as long as there was absolute obidience to the Church, they would be safe. There was no mention of the dirty secrets of the Church.

3550: Finally, with a decendant of the Wright line in command of the Priests, the Vampires suffered a series of blows that cost them the planet and had them an endagered species. The Priest had once been known as Isaac. And it had taken him less than 17 years to finish a war that had been close to stalmat even with the Priests in the previous 250 years. His only regret was loosing first his family thanks to the Church and then his best friend Ezekiel during a raid on the Sola Mira hive to find and kill the last surviving queen.

The Church decided to keep the few surviving Vampires alive in reservations and in their Hubris decided not to hunt after the queen. They could not contain the idea that she was anything but a dumb animal and believed that she could not survive without a hive.

Isaac tried to convince them otherwise or to at least let him look for the body of his fallen comrade, but when the Clergy, bloated with the suffering of the people they were supposed to protect and their own importance, dissolved the Priests and ordered them under penalty of death to have any kind of contact with eachother or leave the cities, he lost any influence he might have had.

He spend the next 2 years in solitary confinement just for them to prove a point to him.

And so, in the shadows of Sola Mira, a man with Golden eyes and a strong resembles to another almost-immortal soldier and a very distant relative to Isaac, planned and schemed to get back at the Church that had used him and thrown him away.

3560: 5 years and the loss of his army still stung like a bitch.

Black Hat, once known as Ezekiel, had survived, and now had his once friend at his mercy.

But Isaac wasn't fighting the other anymore. There was noone left to fight for. Priestess had sold him out. Lucy and Hicks were dead at the hands of a Church hitsquad and saving humanity had been burned from his consciouness by the hands of former friends and allies. It was almost a mercy as Black Hat sunk his teeth into Isaacs jogular and drained him, fully intending on feeding him a vial of the queens blood to make him like himself.

But seconds before he could feed him the vile stuff, the sky burst open with a shriek as a photon torpedo from a spaceship of the Boeshane Peninsula Fleet leveled what was once a city known as Jericho and now known as the Black Heart Hive. It had taken time and coercion but the Boeshane humans had come home to rain vengeance on the Church and their creations.

And in a small room in city 3, one of 4 remaining walled cities, a small girl grew up with the courage and resilience of the Wright line inscribed on her DNA, the result of a moment of weakness on behalf of her father Isaac. She was amongst the lucky whom would be evacuated to Boeshane rather than having to stay behind and rebuild this broken planet called Earth.

5135: A wail was heard as the latest in breeding experiments on the Boeshane Peninsula was retrieved from the incubator. It was a boy. His name was unimportant, what was important was the 2 percent alien DNA, suspected to be TimeLord DNA, that they had managed to implant in his genetic code. That and the breeder DNA. Wether the boy wanted it or not, he was destined for the Time Agency when he was old enough. Untill then he would be placed with foster family. It was, after all, known that a family could create a mental stability which would be needed whatever they decided to use the kid for. Wether temporal work or breeding.

A note was made of an almost T-like birthmark on his lower neck, but since it was merely cosmetic,could be hidden by clothing and were not detracting from the overall aesthetics of the boy, it was decided he could keep it for now.

He too was a Wright. And more than most born in this age as the Agency had travelled up and down the vortex to collect samples from Earth greatest heroes. People like John Sheppard, Marcus Wright, John Connor, Kyle Reese, Jim Kirk, Jake Sully, Isaac and several others.

He would later be known as Jack Harkness. And unknown to the Agency, the 2 percent weren't TimeLord but True Ancient.

"You have got to be kidding me! You actually thought you could get with using not only one, but several of my kids for your sick games?" A clearly very angry female was doing the impossible of keeping a noncooporal being up against a wall by its neck.

"You cant change it, that one is a fact! Whatever timeperiod he's in is locked!"

The cold, sharklike smile on the females face frightned him.  
>"According to your rules. Newsflash, moron, I'm not bound by rules. The only reason I'm not burning this universe down to the ground is because I can and will change several of these events. As for you and your bretheren, lets see how you like your eternal stay in the Hades dimension. You know, the one I DID burn down. The one that is still burning and will continue to do so for all eternity?"<p>

The male only had a second to scream as he and all of those like him were sucked into a dimesion made of fire, a dimension where they couldn't even die to escape their desitiny. And since his kind existed on the border of time itself, their removal traveled up and down the timelines, erasing them almost completely, leaving only pale ghosts as their actions were still there.

Jacks presence were enough to prevent time from unravelling from this apparent paradox.

"Now lets see about setting these things right. Hm..." The Traveller glanced down the timelines."I wont be able to prevent the major events, they were unfortunately right about that, but what if..."

And she set to work to prevent at least some of the heartache the pricks-that-be had caused her children.


End file.
